Icecoldmoon: Immortals disaster
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: A World Of Warcraft Fan Fic. Icecoldmoon a night-elf Death-night brought in to destroy the Immortals but can she survive the others? Can she protect everyone? or will she be forced to sacrifice herself to keep alive everyone else? READ! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Just another stupid story X3! PLEASE REVIEW =)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Make it stop<span>_**

~eighteen years pushed to the ledge~

Icecoldmoon was sitting outside the Cathedral on a bench waiting for the priest to see her in Stormwind City. She had seen a few wars here and there for the Alliance but she was still treated badly except by one person who saved here...the woman was a Blood elf Warrior during a minor war (4 years ago). Ice noticed a young human priest a Night-elf (like herself) Druid, a Dreani paladin, a dwarf hunter, a gnome warlock, and a worgen warrior who had a white black spotted saber-tooth tiger with her. the human was a male, the night-elf a male, the dreani a female, the dwarf male, the gnome male, the worgen was a female and she guessed the tiger was a male. Icecoldmoon threw her ghoul Mindrasher a piece of raw meat. Ice pulled her leather hat over face and sat back, and put her Shadow blade beside her and attempted to go to sleep until someone sat beside her. her hat was still down.

"If you want a seat go sit by the others they don't like deathnights." Icecoldmoon said.

"Is that anyway to treat the only person who saved your life during that war in shadow moon glade 4 years ago." A familiar voice said. the voice took her hat and Ice got a glimpse of the voice.

"You...I...I'm sorry." Icecoldmoon said. it was the same blood elf who saved her life.

"It's quite okay," the Blood elf smiled. "a proper introduction would be in order. I'm Vinhala Trescha Novada i hail from the badlands just call me Tresh. you?" they shook hands.

"Me?...oh I'm Icecoldmoon Claire Freedmend I hail from Darnassus." Icecoldmoon said.

"Deathnight's!" the paladin said.

"This is why i don't like the world." Ice said. the paladin drew his sword.

"Enough!" said a female human mage that walked into the Cathedral.

"Calm down children." The Saber-tooth said. Icecoldmoon knelt in front of saber-tooth.

"Yes...Herisc" Icecoldmoon said. "Why did i just do that? why do i recognize you?" Tresh sat back down with Icecoldmoon.

They all sat quietly for about 30 minutes Tresh stared at Ice.

* * *

><p>"Come children the father and king will see you now." a bald priest said all 8 of them went in after.<p>

"Welcome...Moon my son still has a fetish with you." the king said.

"He's what 18? and who wouldn't?" Tresh said as she bowed. it surprised Ice that she said that. Everyone bowed except him.

"Why don't you bow?" the paladin said as he drew his sword coming towards him. A great wind threw him back the mage came in.

"Enough!" She said.

"Ah lady Veaura Theus." Ice said as he bowed. Veaura bowed back.

"Good to see you again." Tresh said as she and the lady bowed.

"Where is Hearths and Vulgar?" The 'father' said.

"I'm right here father." Vulgar said he was a night elf rouge.

"I'm here." Hearths said. she was a human Shaman.

"We have asked you here today for a mission. There are Immortals gathering to take over the worlds and we want you to take them out there are 14 and 6 that are stronger than the rest." The king said.

"Do you accept? Hearths, vulgar, and Veaura are going to help you." the father said. All said yes except for Ice. Tresh nudged her.

"Does this mean i can use my powers my ways? even my abilities? and the 'holy' ability?" Ice asked.

"Yes." Veaura said.

"Then I'm in but what about my son and daughter? can they come?" Ice asked they all said yes.

"You will leave tomorrow get ready before than." the king said.

Veaura and Tresh walked with Ice to the wine shop.

"I have to go home and fetch my pets and kids." Ice said.

"How did you get kids?" Tresh asked.

"I found one floating in a river when he was a baby and the other wanted to kill me...i think she still does." Ice chuckled she took her hat off and showed her red hair in a ponytail.

"On that note how are Trinity, and Vanity?" Veaura asked.

"She is wanting to be the first holy death-night and he is a mage, they're both 17 1/2...i age slower." Ice said.

"I have nothing to do i'll come with you." Tresh said.

"I have to tend to the monks help me!" Veaura joked as she went off.

Tresh and Ice gathered they're things and headed to her house.

* * *

><p>"So why do you live in the mountains where it's so cold?" Tresh asked as her horse came right beside the unholy horse.<p>

"So no one will kill my children." Ice said.

"Ah...SO that house on fire is yours?" Tresh asked pointing to Ice's burning house.

Ice's horse sped up so did Tresh's.

"Ne ka tala!" Ice said in anger.

"Um mom! I'm in here help please!" Vanity said.

"I'll get him i just went um..." Trinity said.

"to see Rodger...now get your brother please and put out the fire." Ice said.

"Why aren't you?" Tresh asked.

"Just wait...Trinity is half blood elf I'm her real mom. three two one." the house extinguished.

"Um...thanks sister." Vanity said. he was human.

"Wow...Impressive." Tresh said.

"Pack your things and bring Rodger if you want but make sure that the dogs, felsteed's, and other stuff are for my summoning okay?" They nodded. "We will be leaving when you did that and hook up the carriage to mystic and Vanity call Sirest we will be needing weapons and gadgets maybe." They hurried to do their jobs.


	2. Headstrong

ok sorry it took so long but i haven't been inspired for awhile and i'm sorry :(( but i am now :)) i am sorry if you think this is a load of crap just deal with it :) so enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW=)

* * *

><p><strong><em>HEADSTRONG<em>**

_~back off i take you on back off take on anyone~_

"Finally your here." Veaura said waiting for Ice, Tresh, and Ice's kids. "Who is that?" Veaura asked pointing to a human holding Trinity's hand.

"That is Rodger Trinity's boyfriend...Trust me he can help him self." Ice said.

"how?" Veaura asked half confused.

"You don't want to know." Ice said and patted Veaura on the shoulder.

"whatever OK I'll go get the others from the tavern and we can leave." Veaura said and walked into the tavern.

"Hey Ice...why don't the others like you?" Tresh asked as she jumped off her horse.

"Well I'm a Death-night and i am...something else and if they have been in a few certain wars then they know what i am." Ice said helping Tresh off her horse.

"And what would that be?"

"You don't want to know."

Veaura came out with the others and the paladin was drunk.

"Okay lets go." Veaura said. The others got on their horses.

"Why not introductions?" Vulgar said looking at Ice.

"We can when and if we make camp." Veaura said.

"Trinity where is your brother?" Ice asked as they started riding.

"Three...two...one."Rodger said and when he hit one Vanity rode his horse fast past them standing steadily on two feet on it.

"Hey mom!" he said and waved. She whistled and the horse stopped and Vanity fell off. "Ow." he said.

"You haven't taught your horse a different yield command?" Ice Smiled. He got back on his horse and rode behind everyone. Ice made her horse catch up with the chatting Veaura and Tresh. "Where to first?"

"Well half way through westfall and we can camp." Veaura said. "And we are now in Westfall."

"Okay." Ice said and dropped back to her son. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored." he said truthfully.

"Want to race?" Ice asked with a smile as she put her helmet in a bag on her horse. He nodded. "Ready go!" And they raced their horses through the small crowd. left and right.

"I'm beating you mom." He said.

"whatever." Ice's horse sped up. "i Win." she said. his horse stopped beside hers.

"You cheated." She smiled.

"Sore loser." she pushed him a little. he smiled and tried to push her but she jumped off her horse.

"Hey!" he chuckled. "Hey mom how much longer?" he asked as they rode slowly back to the others.

"Til? we camp? um...shouldn't be much longer." she said looking at her human son.

"Okay will you teach me some more about how to fight?" She nodded. They got back to the group and Rodger rode up to her.

"Ice...can i...will be alright with you if i ask trinity to marry me? i mean the time is right?"

"Yes...I guess you can call me mom." she said smile and Rodger rode back to Trinity.

* * *

><p>They finally decided to make camp. Everyone made their own tents but not far away from each other. Veaura helped make a fire that everyone sat around.<p>

"Come on everyone's waiting for us." Tresh told Ice as they walked to the fire and sat down.

"No! uh uh! shh." Veaura told the paladin as he tried to say something. "Okay proper introductions please. Paladin you first." She said. "Just first names please."

"Scaro...I hail from well...i haven't quite figured that out yet...My aunt named me." The dreani paladin said.

"Okay Priest your turn."

"I am Markus...I hail from Stormwind." The human priest said.

"Druid."

"I am Aegean...I hail from Tedrissal." the night elf druid said.

"hunter."

"I am Connor...who cares where i hail from." the Dwarf hunter said.

"Okay you don't have to say where your from...warrior." The warrior turned into its human form.

"I am Natla." the female worgen warrior said.

"Okay warlock."

"Just call me Sprockets." the gnome said.

"um...Tiger."

"I am Herisc." it said and laid down.

"I am Veaura, that's Tresh, and that is Icecoldmoon. You have already met Vulgar and Hearths."

"How about some training." the priest said.

"you mean sparring?" Tresh said. the priest nodded.

"Why not i Spar with you." he said pointing to Ice.

"I don't think you want to do tha-"

"You are cocky aren't you? all death-nights are." he said with emphasis.

"Whatever. powers or no powers?" she asked.

"Hmm...Powers."

They walked a good distance away from the others but they watched intently from the fire.

"Let the game begin." The priest said.

Ice ran at him with sword in hand but he used his powers to push her back. The priest tried to smite her but she dropped her sword and made a anti magic shield that was used to block the spell. She picked up her sword and disappeared in front of him and appeared behind him and put her sword to his neck.

"I win." she said and walked off. He tried to smite her again But Tresh stepped in the way and blocked it with her sword.

"Let's get some sleep." Natla said and everyone agreed almost. Ice taught her son some moves to keep him alive.

"Hey." Tresh said as Ice was cleaning her sword.

"Ya." she said as Tresh sat by her.

"Just a question."

"Yes."

"well i was thinking about it and you don't have very big ears...And how did you disappear?"

"Well no there not. and you don't want to know."

"No go ahead tell me."

"Well...I am cursed."

"Ok? oh watch this." Tresh made her Ears shrink to that of a humans.

"How?"

"I am half human half Blood-elf." Tresh Smiled. "So you had a kid with a blood elf?"

"Yes. I married him actually and had Trinity. But...he died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why did you help me?"

"What?"

"At the war you saved me...why?"

"I thought your facial markings where cool! for real? well...I don't know i just felt compelled to help you."

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome. Why do you stray from your kind?"

"Because they don't want me. My mother hates me. And she has actually sent people after me to kill me. And then when she found out i had my daughter...she wanted to kid nap her and i almost killed my mother. It's because...i'm a death-night and i don't remember ever saying yes to becoming one."

"your cute."

"What?"

"Oh um...nothing. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>"Wake up." She was in a dream but he seemed so real...her lost husband.<p>

"But how?"

"Wake up...There are bandits on the way." he smiled and she jerked awake and grabbed her sword. She fought them off. They all continued their journey.


End file.
